


Afraid

by pretzel_logic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hobbit kinkmeme prompt, Mild Angst, fem!Thorin, genderbent character, rule 63 thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's afraid of touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the hobbit kinkmeme. Prompt was quite simply a sentence prompt of, "she's afraid of touching him."
> 
> So instead of going with my knee-jerk reaction of fem!bilbo I decided to go outside the box with fem!thorin. There needs to be more fem!thorin.

She's afraid of touching him.

Hobbits are not dwarves, they are not sturdy creatures. In fact, hobbits appear not only delicate but, pudgy in a way that suggests a peaceful and plentiful life. This hobbit doesn't know what it's like to be forced from the only home you've known, to wander Middle Earth searching for a place to live (but never a home for home is a lonely mountain filled with corpses and a dragon), to face battles so hard-won they cannot be considered victories (not when there is so many dead they must be burned), and to know your people are barely surviving, nevermind thriving.

Hobbits are gentle creatures that rarely see the harsher and crueler aspects of life (envy twists in her to the point she can barely look at him).

So yes, she's afraid to touch him. She worries she might be too strong, too rough. She worries she will not care if she does hurt him. She's afraid he will reject her, once he realizes how unsuitable they are for each other. Mostly though, she's afraid of how he'll change her, if she permits it. 

There is a promise of happiness in him. She can easily see herself opening up to him, letting go of the defenses that have made her strong enough to endure her harsh life. Reclaiming her home and fortune seem so much less important when she thinks upon the possibilities he offers.

He is dangerous to her, so she keeps her distance and is harsher to him than necessary to keep him away. 

She is a dwarf. She is not meant to be like a hobbit. Mahal made her to endure and in this too, she would.

**Author's Note:**

> There doesn't seem to be a word minimum for stories but if this little thing is considered too short feel free to inform me.


End file.
